1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge that is used on furniture and that can be adjusted in multiple directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinges for furniture, such as cabinets or the like, generally include a base, an extension arm, and a fixed seat. The base is pivotally connected to the extension arm and is fixed to a door. The extension arm is connected to the fixed seat that is fixed on a cabinet. An elastic element is mounted in the base and imparts force to the extension arm, providing a closing force when the door is moved inwards to close the cabinet.
Hinges for cabinets of this type can further include adjusting functions along X, Y, and Z axes after assembly, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,470,531 B2; 6,643,895 B1; 6,647,591 B1; 6,694,567 B1; 6,779,233 B2; 6,845,544 B2; and 6,880,205 B2.
Adjustment in multiple directions of the above adjustable hinges is relative to the fixed seat fixed on the cabinet by an adjusting screw. However, the adjusting screw is liable to become loose after a period of time.